snow_white_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whistle While You Work (Olivia version 2)
Later on, Jim and his brothers parted the branches to reveal a little cottage. "Well, this is it!" said Reverend Zachariah. "Home, sweet home!" said Tyrone. "Oh! It's adorable! It looks just like a dollhouse." Olivia squealed before she walked over a log and quickly crossed a bridge with several Pokémon, Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, the crows, and the ponies following her. Olivia abruptly stopped at the house. She wiped a window with her hand and peered in. Dumbo did the same, only using his trunk instead. Olivia looked shocked. She turned to the Pokémon, the elephant, the circus mouse, the dragon, the crows, and the ponies and said, "Ooh, it's dark inside." Then she knocked on the door twice, but no one answered. "Guess there's no one home." She opened he door and slowly tiptoed inside. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello! May I come in?" She snuck in the rest of the way before shushing the Pokémon, Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, the crows, and the ponies. Spike was the last to enter the cottage. Then Olivia walked past a staircase and turned around in a full circle before crying out, "Ooh!" Startled, Dumbo, Timothy, the ponies, and the Pokémon ran outside while the crows flew outside, knocking over poor little Spike. Olivia sat in a little chair. "What a cute little chair!" Timothy, Dumbo, the crows, the ponies, and the Pokémon slowly returned from outside. "Why, there's seven little chairs. Must be seven little children, and from the look of that table, seven untidy little children." She stood up and walked over to a small table. She noticed a pickax stuck in the table. "A pickax? A stocking too!" She lifted a striped stocking up off the pickax before setting it back on its handle. Then Olivia took the lids off the pot and pulled out a shoe. "And a shoe!" "This does not look good." said Big Daddy Lou, shaking his head. "Who would leave clothes lying around the place?" asked Spike. Jim and Timothy wolf-whistled disapprovingly. Dumbo did the same, only in a high-pitched tone. "And just look at that fireplace!" Olivia walked over to the fireplace and wiped her fingertip across the mantle in the manner of an army sergeant. "It's covered with dust!" She blew some dust off the mantle, causing Pikachu, Meowth, and Pichu to sneeze. Olivia looked around the room with Pinkie Pie tugging onto some cobwebs. "And look! Cobwebs everywhere! My, my, my!" "Help," Pinkie Pie cried, attempting to pull herself out of the cobwebs. "I'm stuck!" "Oh, brother!" sighed Rainbow Dash, rolling her eyes. Then Olivia walked over to a small sink with dirty dishes piled up like a mountain so high. "What a pile of dirty dishes! And just look at that broom!" Olivia exclaimed. Sure enough, a broom was covered in cobwebs. Olivia looked around her disapprovingly. "Why, they've never swept this room!" "Task, task, task." said Applejack, "It's been forever since they haven't cleaned house!" "You'd think their mother and father would..." Olivia paused and gasped in worry. "Maybe they have no mother or father." Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, and Spike shook their heads. "Then they're orphans! That's too bad." Spike nuzzled Rarity before she licked him. "Poor children!" said a sad, worried Spike. "There, there! It's OK." said Rarity "There must be some way we can make them happy." Sunset Shimmer added. Then Olivia had a remarkable idea. "I know, we'll clean the house and surprise them! Then maybe they'll let me stay." "That sounds great!" said Lil' Urle. "I've always wanted to help around the house." said Reverend Zachariah. Olivia handed her coat, hat, and scarf to Pidgey, Taillow, and Starly, who hung them on three separate hooks. Then, she pointed to Reverend Zachariah, Tyrone, Rarity, and Fluttershy, saying, "Now, you wash the dishes." She pointed to Jim, Dumbo, Timothy, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, and Spike near the staircase. "You tidy up the room." To Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Big Daddy Lou, and Lil' Urle, she said, "You clean the fireplace." Olivia finished as she grabbed the cobweb-coated broom, "And I'll use the broom." Jim and his brothers began to tweet as Olivia started to sing again. Olivia: Just whistle while you work And cheerfully together We can tidy up the place Dumbo, Timothy, and Jim started clearing the table. They placed some dishes on the Sunset Shimmer's back while Olivia swept the floor. Olivia: So hum a merry tune It won't take long When there's a song To help you set the pace And as you sweep the room Imagine that the broom Applejack dusted the chair with her tail. Olivia: Is someone that you love And soon you'll find You're dancing to the tune Spike was licking the plates clean until Olivia caught him. "Oh! No, no, no, no! Put them in the tub!" Olivia: When hearts are high The time will fly So whistle while you work So, Tyrone pushed the dishes into the sink. The sound of breaking dishes was heard. Reverend Zachariah started pumping water into the sink. The Pichu Brothers were sweeping dust under a rug, leaving a lump. "Uh, uh, uh, uh!" Olivia called to them, "not under the rug!" So, the Pichu Brothers swept into a mouse hole. The dust came back out quickly as a Marill came out and squeaked angrily. Later, Olivia cleaned a very strange-looking pipe organ and shook some dust out of the cloth and out the window. Pachirisu had been dusting with its tail and saw her do this. It shook its tail out the window and before sneezing. Pinkie Pie twirled a cobweb up in her tail. Lil' Urle saw that and tried to copy it, only to get stuck in a spiderweb and end up falling into a blue sock. Through all of this, Olivia was still singing. Tyrone tried to roll a spiderweb into a ball. A spider named T.R. Chula came out and scared him. Dumbo, Timothy, and the crows dropped some white daisies and some red roses into a blue vase that was now it the middle of the table and then poured water onto them. Olivia, Dumbo, Timothy, Spike, and the crows covered Sudowoodo with dirty laundry. The poor Sudowoodo tried to walk out the door and stumbled, but it finally made it to a pool of water, where Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer were washing clothes with a washboard, rocks, and a Blastoise's stomach. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle twirled the shirts dry and hung them on the line to dry by tying them in knots. Olivia: So whistle while you work Olivia swept the porch, still singing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Songs